turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
A Jackson and His Book
Meta Timing: Probably the 1st week of January Setting: the first house Text Charlie gives her laces a final tug, stands, and reclaims Book from Jackson. "You're /'sure' you'll be okay?" she asks again. Jackson kisses her cheek, eases Book from her arms— Book burbles, gets a hold of Jackson's ear. "We've done this twenty times. We'll be fi—" Winces. "I know," Charlie works open Book's fist. "It's just my first full day back—" "Not if you don't leave soon." "You have all the emergency numbers?" "On speed dial. And the lighter's in a locked box in a locked drawer in my desk." "And you use anything with sharp edges?" Grins weakly. "Book's too small to call Triple-Zero." "I will be extra careful washing dishes and that will be the end of it," Jackson promises. "Okay." Charlie whines. "I don't want to go." "I'll send you even more pictures and videos." "Ookay." Charlie kisses him, kisses Book. "Have a good day." "You, too!" Charlie casts one{,} long look over her shoulder, then reluctantly closes the door. Jackson remains in the foyer for another minute, gently bouncing Book, then heads to the kitchen. "Time to wash up, ay, Booklet?" Book waves pudgy arms. "Totally in agreement." Jackson scoops the change mat from the baby cupboard, spreads it on the table and then lays down Book. "One diaper, coming right off!" Book flails pudgy legs, gaze alighting on toes, and then grabs a squishy foot and gums on it. "Still clean. I'm not surprised, considering you didn't finish eating all that long ago." Jackson blows a raspberry against Book's tummy. Book giggles, foot springing away. "Whadye say, a Booklet, want to help me wash dishes?" Book gurgles, makes grabby hands. "Alrightee, then." Jackson covers his arm in a dish towel (it wouldn't be the first time Book had pooped on him or Charlie), rests Book against his chest, and sets to work on getting the water temperature juuuust right. Book watches his every move, fingers tangling in the hair at the base of Jackson's neck. "All set!" proclaims Jackson. Book makes what he assumes is a cheer. Jackson sits Book in the smaller side of the double sink—winces. Book chortles. "Haha," replies Jackson, not appreciating the angle one bit. "How on earth does your mum deal with this?" Book resumes sucking on a foot. "There!" Jackson straightens. "Now for dishwater—" Turns on the faucet. "—and soap—" Pours some in. "—and, of course, dishes—" Loads them in. Book makes happy sounds, splashes water, makes delighted sounds. A rather large mound of soap gets bigger. "May have put in too much soap," Jackson admits. Book splashes eagerly. "I /'will' have to take care of it," agrees Jackson. He scoops up a handful, boops it towards the back of Book's head. "Much better." Book's laugh almost ends in a topple! Jackson sits Book back up. "Scrub time!" Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson Category:Charlie Category:Book Category:The 1st House Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Book (ficlet) Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Charlie is a mum Category:Jackson is a stay-at-home dad Category:Jackson sucks at tools Category:Jackson's mobile